


Vergessen

by Scriptfeather



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptfeather/pseuds/Scriptfeather
Summary: Nach der Revolution arbeitet Connor nun regelmäßig an Hanks Seite für das DPD. Ein neuer Einsatz führt die zwei zum Detroiter Nobelkaufhaus, in dem ein Android drei menschliche Geiseln festhält. Der Täter möchte allerdings nur mit einem Androiden verhandeln. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass die größte Herausforderung für Connor er selbst ist. Und dass das Menschlich-Sein gar nicht so einfach ist.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Vergessen

~*~

**Kelly** **'s Bar, Donnerstagabend**

„ _Und jetzt zu den Tagesthemen: In Detroit sind drei Androiden – ein WR400 und zwei AP700 Modelle – in ein Haus eingebrochen und haben dort Gegenstände gestohlen, deren Wert auf Millionenhöhe geschätzt wird. Der Vorfall ereignete sich bereits vor einer Woche, bei dem die Androiden zunächst entkommen waren.“_

*klack*

„ _In einer Pressekonferenz teilte das DPD heute Morgen mit, dass gestern Nacht alle drei Androiden aufgespürt und gefasst werden konnten. Detective Reed, der den Einsatz leitete, versicherte, dass man nun schnell herausfinden werde, wo sich die gestohlenen Objekte befinden und dass man die Einbrecher zur Rechenschaft ziehen werde.“_

*klack*

„ _Auch Androiden müssten sich schließlich vor dem Gesetz verantworten, betonte Reed. Die Rechtslage bei von Androiden verübten Verbrechen ist momentan umstritten. Der bisherige Gesetzestext sieht vor, dass bei auffälligem Verhalten ein entsprechender fehlerhafter Algorithmus gefunden und ausgebessert werden muss. Andernfalls droht die Abschalt-“_

*klack*

„ _-ung.“_

Hank setzte bereits sein drittes Schnapsgläschen geräuschvoll auf dem Holztisch ab. Um genau zu sein, sogar um 2,3 Dezibel geräuschvoller als die zwei anderen Schnapsgläser davor. Connor vermutete, dass es da einen Zusammenhang zu dem aktuellen Bericht der Reporterin gab, deren Stimme aus dem Fernseher in der hinteren Ecke der Bar ertönte.

„Ich denke, Sie sollten langsam auf nicht-alkoholische Getränke umsteigen, Lieutenant. Ihr Promille-Wert liegt schon wieder weit über dem empfohlenen Niveau.“

Connor wusste, dass Hank nicht gerne auf seine Trinkangewohnheiten angesprochen wurde. Doch irgendetwas trieb ihn dazu, ihn trotzdem immer wieder darauf hinzuweisen. Auf weitere kalte Duschen zur Ausnüchterung konnte er verzichten. Und Hank vermutlich noch mehr.

„Achja? Wer empfiehlt das?“

„Die WHO.“

„Die WHO empfiehlt auch Vollkornbrot und Gemüse. Die wissen nicht, wie man lebt.“ Hank lachte. „Weißt du, Connor. Ich beneide euch Androiden wirklich nicht, denn ihr habt einen entscheidenden Nachteil.“ Er grinste schief. „Ihr könnt nicht betrunken werden.“

Connor neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite.

„In alkoholisiertem Zustand werden unter anderem die Wahrnehmung, der Gleichgewichtssinn und das Sprachzentrum im Gehirn negativ beeinflusst. Ich sehe nicht, wie das in irgendeiner Form von Vorteil sein könnte.“

„Hm. Schonmal versucht, etwas zu vergessen?“

„Ich kann unwichtige Informationen aus meinem Speicher löschen, falls Sie das meinen.“

„Und was, wenn die Information zu wichtig ist, um sie löschen zu können, du sie aber trotzdem irgendwie loswerden musst, weil sie... wehtut?“

Connors Versuch, zu berechnen was genau Hank damit meinte, schlug fehl.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz worauf Sie hinaus wollen, Lieutenant. Zuerst einmal bin ich ein Android. Das heißt ich spüre keinen Schmerz. Und zweitens: Wie kann eine bloße Information jemandem weh tun?“

Hank starrte in das leere Schnapsglas vor sich. Sein Blick schien sich dabei jedoch auf etwas zu richten, das sich irgendwo in weiter Ferne befand. Mit einem bitteren Lächeln auf den Lippen antwortete er: „Ja, wie kann das sein?“

Connor wusste nicht recht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Seit sie sich öfters nach Feierabend in dieser Bar trafen, verwirrte Hank ihn regelmäßig mit solchen Dingen, mit denen die Algorithmen in seinem Kopf irgendwie nicht klar kamen.

Und wieder einmal registrierte er einige Fehlfunktionen in seinem Hauptprozessor. Dies passierte besonders häufig, wann immer er mit Hank unterwegs war und ironischerweise hatte Connor das Gefühl, dass es gerade diese Momente waren, in denen er die besseren Entscheidungen traf. Es ergab eigentlich überhaupt keinen Sinn.

Seine LED blinkte noch einmal kurz gelblich auf, dann normalisierte sich auch schon wieder alles.

Nur einen Augenblick später registrierte er den Empfang einer neuen Nachricht. Connor konzentrierte sich darauf, sie einzulesen, während Hank sich etwas weiter aufrecht hinsetzte. Diesen Blick zur Seite, wenn sein Androiden-Partner irgendwelche Daten empfing, kannte er vermutlich bereits. Da sie ihren letzten Fall bereits zufriedenstellend gelöst hatten und Connor momentan ausschließlich von dem DPD oder der Jericho-Bewegung Nachrichten empfing, konnte dies nur bedeuten, dass es entweder mit einem neuen Mord oder mit Politik zu tun hatte.

Wenn sie sehr viel Pech hatten, mit beidem.

**The Chequered Gallery, Donnerstagabend**

Sie waren gerade aus dem Auto ausgestiegen, da kam bereits Officer Chen auf sie zugestürmt, als hätte sie bereits nach ihnen Ausschau gehalten.

„Gut, dass Sie endlich da sind. Das SWAT-Team steht schon bereit, aber der Captain meinte, dass...“

Hank hob eine Hand und unterbrach sie. „Ich weiß, was Captain Fowler von uns will.“ Er beäugte kritisch die Fassade des luxuriösesten Kaufhauses in ganz Detroit. „Und um ehrlich zu sein: Der Plan ist beschissen.“

„Eigentlich nicht, Lieutenant“, sagte Connor. „Der Geiselnehmer ist ein Android. Es ist logisch, anzunehmen, dass er mit mir noch am ehesten verhandeln wird, wenn ich allein reingehe.“

Doch Hank gab bloß ein grummelndes Geräusch von sich, sodass Connor dazu überging, sich die Szenerie um sie herum genauer anzusehen. Genau ein Dutzend Polizeiautos waren um die Vorderseite des Gebäudes herum aufgestellt worden. Die Lichter auf den Dächern der Autos tauchten die Dämmerung des frühen Abends in ein helles, blau-rot flackerndes Licht, sodass seine visuellen Komponenten Schwierigkeiten hatten, sich korrekt anzupassen.

Für einen Androiden, der ab sofort regelmäßig mit der Polizei zusammenarbeiten wollte, war das natürlich fatal. Er verfasste eine kurze Anfrage an Cyberlife, mit der Bitte ein entsprechendes Update mit verbessertem Algorithmus zu bekommen.

Ein Vorgang, der ihn nicht einmal zwei Sekunden kostete.

Dann überprüfte er noch einmal die Waffe, die er bei sich hatte. Nur zur Sicherheit. Wenn alles gut lief, würde er sie nicht brauchen. Doch auch wenn Connor noch nicht sehr lange diesen Job machte, wusste er dennoch, dass Situationen wie diese sehr schnell, sehr schief laufen konnten – und zwar ganz plötzlich von einem Moment auf den anderen.

Hank richtete sich an seine Kollegin. „Wissen wir mittlerweile, um welches Modell es sich bei dem Geiselnehmer handelt?“

„Laut einer Zeugin soll es ein Haushaltsandroide sein.“ Officer Chen hatte ein Pad in der Hand und sah auf einige Notizen, die sie sich gemacht hatte. „Sie meinte, dass er blonde Haare habe und dass er nach einem schon etwas veralteten Modell aussah. Jedenfalls _nichts, was ich in mein Haus lassen würde_.“ Hank sah sie scharf an. Doch Chen hob unschuldig die Hände. „Das waren ihre Worte, nicht meine. Einen um sich schießenden Androiden würde ich allerdings auch nicht in mein Haus lassen. Wir tippen auf einen PL600.“

„Aha. Na gut, dann können wir wenigstens davon ausgehen, dass er weder besonders gut kämpfen, noch besonders gut mit der Waffe umgehen kann, die er dabei hat. Sei trotzdem vorsichtig, wenn du reingehst, Connor. Vielleicht hat ihn irgendjemand umprogrammiert und aufgemotzt.“

Connor nickte. Ein PL600 also. Dazu hatte er einen Namen abgespeichert.

_Daniel_.

Er war damals der erste Abweichler gewesen, dem Connor begegnet war. Und Connor war für dessen Tod verantwortlich. Auch wenn er damals nur Befehle ausgeführt und somit (objektiv gesehen) nichts falsch gemacht hatte, war dies eine Erinnerung, die sich irgendwie als... _schlecht_ bei ihm eingespeichert hatte. Es war definitiv kein Erlebnis, das er nochmal erleben wollte.

Hoffentlich würde es mit dem Androiden heute deutlich besser laufen.

Connor rückte seine Krawatte ein wenig zurecht und ging dann langsam auf die große Eingangstür des Kaufhauses zu. Hinter ihm hatte sich mittlerweile das SWAT-Team aufgestellt und wartete hinter einigen provisorisch aufgebauten Schutzwänden auf seinen Einsatz. Auf ihrer Fahrt hierher hatten Hank und er mit Captain Fowley gesprochen. Anscheinend waren noch circa drei Personen mit dem Täter im Gebäude. Die restlichen Personen hatten sich schnell in Sicherheit bringen können.

Man hatte außerdem bereits versucht, per Funk mit dem Geiselnehmer Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch er sprach nur sehr wenig. Das einzige, was er forderte war, mit einem Androiden zu verhandeln. Und zwar von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Also war es nun an Connor, die Situation zu entschärfen.

Noch ein kurzer Systemcheck, dann rief er alles auf, was er an Fakten und Simulationen zum Thema Geiselnahme abgespeichert hatte. Danach öffnete er den rechten mit teuerstem Marmor verzierten Türflügel und betrat das Gebäude.

Die Tür fiel hinter Connor wieder ins Schloss und die aufgebrachten Stimmen von draußen brachen abrupt ab. Stattdessen war es auf einmal totenstill.

Vorsichtig ging Connor den großen Gang entlang, an dessen Seiten sich zahlreiche Geschäfte aneinanderreihten. Insgesamt bestand das Kaufhaus aus drei langen Stockwerken, mit Geschäften die entweder sündhaft teure Schmuckstücke, Designer-Kleidung oder sogar Antiquitäten anboten. Die riesigen Kronleuchter, die von der Decke des dritten Stockes die Galerie hinunter bis in das Erdgeschoss reichten, waren noch hell erleuchtet und aus einigen Lautsprechern drang leise klassische Musik.

Dennoch wirkte alles wie ausgestorben.

Connor zog seine Waffe. Seine Füße machten keinerlei Geräusche auf dem schachbrettartigen Fußboden, so leise bewegte er sich fort. Währenddessen sah er immer wieder nach links und rechts in die Läden, um dem anderen Androiden keine Möglichkeit zu bieten, ihn zu überraschen.

Schließlich nahm er von weiter vorne ein Klopfen war. Und Stimmen. Stimmen, die laut irgendetwas riefen.

Connor bewegte sich etwas schneller vorwärts und auf die Quelle der Geräusche zu, bis er verstehen konnte, was sie sagten. Sie riefen um Hilfe!

Das Klopfen und Bollern wurde immer lauter, dann sah er weiter vorn eine verschlossene Tür, die mit einem großen Reinigungswagen verbarrikadiert worden war.

Dort musste der Täter die verbliebenen Menschen eingeschlossen haben.

Connor ging weiter, mit erhobener Waffe auf die Tür zu. Wenn die Geiseln hier drin waren, wo war dann der Täter? Und was –

>> !down

Connor warf sich auf den Boden und rollte sich gleichzeitig nach links ab. Innerhalb von Millisekunden stand er bereits wieder auf seinen Füßen und sah gerade noch, wie der andere Android an der Stelle landete, wo er selbst kurz zuvor noch gestanden hatte.

Er musste von einem der oberen Stockwerke auf ihn heruntergesprungen sein!

Connor verfluchte sich einen Augenblick selbst, dass er diese Möglichkeit außer Acht gelassen hatte. Er wollte seine Waffe auf den anderen richten, da bemerkte er, dass er sie bei seinem Ausweichmanöver verloren hatte. Nun lag sie einige Meter von ihm entfernt, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Ganges. Sie wiederzuholen war keine gute Idee, denn sein Gegenüber richtete bereits eine andere Waffe auf ihn.

Das war definitiv keine gute Ausgangsposition für Verhandlungen, fand Connor.

„Wer bist du?“, fragte er den PL600, die Stimme ruhig aber bestimmend.

Doch der andere sah ihn nur an. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Daniel war für Connor nicht zu übersehen. Nur die Augen... Die Augen waren anders. Sie hatten zwar die exakt gleiche Farbe wie die von Daniel, aber sie drückten keinerlei... Emotionen aus. Keine Furcht, keine Wut. Stattdessen starrten sie Connor bloß kalt und berechnend an. So, wie eine Maschine. So, wie man die Androiden eigentlich geschaffen hatte.

Da der PL600 auf die erste Frage nicht eingegangen war, fragte Connor weiter. „Was willst du?“

„Zuerst das SWAT-Team. Schick sie weg.“

Woher wusste er...? Es gab keine Fenster, aus denen er das Geschehen draußen beobachten haben könnte. Connor kam zu dem Schluss, dass sein Gegenüber entweder gut im Raten war, oder dass er draußen noch einen Komplizen hatte.

Letzteres war wahrscheinlicher, sodass Connor sich dazu entschloss eine entsprechende Aufforderung an einen der Polizeiandroiden draußen zu senden.

Es dauerte eine kleine Weile. Dann blinkte die LED des fremden Androiden kurz auf und er nickte.

„In Ordnung.“, sagte er. „Jetzt geh da hinten an die Wand. Versteckt hinter der Vertäfelung befindet sich ein Schaltpult, mit dem ein Polizeiandroide wie du locker sämtliche Sicherheitsmechanismen abschalten kannst. Danach werde ich da drüben in das Geschäft gehen und mir einen Gegenstand aus einem Safe holen. Verstanden?“

Connor nickte. Solange der andere in sicherer Distanz zu ihm stand, konnte Connor ihn nicht einfach angreifen. Er würde sofort auf ihn schießen. Es war besser, erst einmal mitzuspielen. Es war ohnehin oberste Priorität, die Geiseln sicher hier rauszubekommen und solange der Täter mit ihm beschäftigt war, konnte er ihnen nichts antun.

Er ging hinüber zu der Stelle, die ihm der andere gezeigt hatte, klopfte ein paar mal an der Wand und brach sie dann an der Stelle auf, an der sie etwas hohler klang. Dahinter kam eine Reihe blinkender Lichter und Schalter zum Vorschein. Connor sah kurz zu dem PL600 herüber. Der forderte ihn jedoch nur stumm mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken auf, weiterzumachen. Also wandte Connor sich wieder den Schaltern zu, fand einen Hauptzugang zum System, der eigentlich für Wartungsdroiden gedacht war und überbrückte sämtliche Sicherheitsprotokolle.

Dann gingen sie gemeinsam in einen Laden, der offenbar den modernsten technischen Schnickschnack anbot. Dabei achtete der fremde Android penibel auf seinen Sicherheitsabstand zu Connor und hatte stets die Waffe auf ihn gerichtet.

Erst als sie vor dem Safe standen, beging der PL600 einen Fehler: Er öffnete den Safe selbst und war deshalb für einen kurzen Moment lang abgelenkt. Diesen nutzte Connor, indem er nach einer kristallenen Lampe griff, die neben ihm in einem Regal stand. Vermutlich kostete sie ein kleines Vermögen.

Einen Augenblick später flogen Lampe und Pistole in einem hohen Bogen durch den Raum, bis an eine Wand, wo die Lampe scheppernd zerbrach und zu Boden ging.

Der fremde Android wirbelte herum. In der Hand hielt er einen kleinen schwarzen Gegenstand, den er aus dem Safe geholt hatte. Einen Augenblick lang starrte er auf seine andere, nun leere Hand, die durch die Lampe, die Connor auf sie geworfen hatte, nun leicht ramponiert aussah. Dann stürzte er sich auf sein Gegenüber und schubste Connor in eines der Regale.

Das Regal kippte nach hinten um und Connor hatte Mühe, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Der andere Android wollte fliehen, doch er bekam gerade noch den linken Arm zu fassen und riss ihn herum. Dabei geriet der PL600 ins Stolpern. Connor stellte ihm ein Bein und er ging zu Boden. Der Android versuchte jedoch noch, sich an ihm festzuhalten, sodass Connor ebenfalls mitgerissen wurde und auf ihm landete.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er gerade noch, wie der Täter irgendeinen Gegenstand aus einem der untersten Warenregale zog. Dann wurde ihm plötzlich schwarz vor Augen, als der andere mit dem Gegenstand auf seinen Kopf einschlug. Connor drehte sich zur Seite weg und rollte von ihm herunter, um dem nächsten Schlag auszuweichen, während seine visuellen Komponenten neu starteten.

Unglücklicherweise dauerte dies länger als gewöhnlich.

Der Fremde nutzte den Moment, stand auf und begann aus dem Geschäft zu fliehen. Connor folgte den sich entfernenden Schritten so gut es ging, während er sich nahezu vollständig auf seine Audiokomponenten verlassen musste.

Erst als er den Flur erreichte, konnte er wieder vollständig sehen. Der andere Android war schon ein gutes Stück den Gang hinunter gelaufen. Connor beeilte sich, nahm die Verfolgung auf und hob dabei noch seine Waffe auf, die er hier vorhin verloren hatte.

Obwohl Connor deutlich schneller laufen konnte, erreichte der PL600 die Eingangstür noch vor ihm. Er sah, wie der Android sie einen Spalt breit öffnete, hinaussah und los sprintete.

Connor erreichte den Eingang genau 2,1 Sekunden nach ihm und hörte bereits die ersten Schüsse.

Er trat hinaus ins Freie, wo Hank und ein paar andere Polizisten sich noch hinter ein paar Autos verschanzt hatten und so gut es ging versuchten, den Androiden zu treffen. Doch selbst ein Haushaltsandroide konnte unheimlich schnell sein, wenn er wollte. Das SWAT-Team war nirgends mehr zu sehen.

Der PL600 lief auf ein Taxi-Auto zu, das nahe an dem Kaufhaus stand. Connor musste jetzt schießen, sonst würde er ihm entkommen. Das wusste er.

Er blieb stehen, um besser zielen zu können und hob die Waffe.

Er zielte auf den Rücken, die Schultern, blondes Haar und...

_...blaue Augen. Blaue Augen die ihn vorwurfsvoll ansahen._

„ _Du hast gelogen, Connor! Du hast gelogen!“_

Er wusste, dass diese Situation eine vollkommen andere war. Er wusste dass ihn jetzt, in diesem Moment, keinerlei Schuld traf. Im Gegenteil. Doch irgendetwas hielt ihn dennoch davon ab, den Abzug zu drücken.

Stattdessen ließ er langsam die Waffe sinken, suchte in seinem Kopf nach einer bestimmten Datei und fasste einen Entschluss.

>> del 20380815_203710.adp to 20380815_204123.adp

>> Warning. This is an analysis data package. Delete all related data? (y/n)

...

>> y

...

>> package deleted

Bevor er sich wieder neu orientieren und die Waffe wieder anheben konnte, war der Täter bereits in das fahrerlose Taxi gesprungen. Connor riss sich zusammen und gab noch ein paar verzweifelte Schüsse auf die Reifen ab, doch das Fahrzeug war bereits zu weit entfernt. Es durchbrach dabei jegliche Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung. Der Täter musste das Auto gehackt haben, denn normalerweise waren selbststeuernde Taxis so programmiert, dass sie in Städten nicht schneller als fünfunddreißig Meilen pro Stunde fuhren.

„Verdammt, Connor!“ Hanks aufgebrachte Stimme drang von irgendwo weiter hinten zu ihm herüber. Kurz darauf wurde er von seinem Partner an der Schulter herumgerissen. „Was zu Hölle sollte das denn gerade? Hattest du 'nen verdammten Systemabsturz, oder was?“

„E... entschuldigen Sie, Lieutenant. Ich hatte wohl gerade so etwas wie ein-“

„Scheißegal jetzt! Komm, steig ins Auto, solange wir noch eine Chance haben, ihn wieder einzuholen.“

„Was? Aber...“

„ _Jetzt_ , Connor! Oder ich fahre ohne dich.“

Hank hatte bereits die Tür zu seinem eigenen, alten (und in Connors Augen mehr als ineffizienten) Auto geöffnet und ließ sich in den Fahrersitz fallen. Connor steckte die Pistole weg und beeilte sich, ihn einzuholen. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit, die Beifahrertür angemessen zu schließen, da fuhr Hank bereits mit quietschenden Reifen los.

„Sie werden ihn niemals mehr rechtzeitig einholen, Lieutenant. Das Taxi wurde offensichtlich gehackt und wenn er das kann, dann kann er sich höchstwahrscheinlich auch noch aus dem Tracking-System der öffentlichen Verkehrsbetriebe ausklinken.“

Daraufhin schmunzelte Hank ein wenig. „Na dann ist es ja gut, dass ich ihm noch einen eigenen Peilsender verpasst hab, nicht wahr?“

„Was? Wann haben Sie...“ Connor wurde etwas nach rechts geschleudert, als das Auto eine besonders scharfe Kurve fuhr. Seine Systeme warnten ihn, dass sie ebenfalls zu schnell unterwegs waren. Doch Hank schien sich ausschließlich auf die Straße und den kleinen Punkt auf seinem Polizeiradar zu konzentrieren.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie die Höchstgeschwindigkeit bereits weit überschritten haben?“

„Was zum...?“ Hank warf ihm einen fassungslosen Blick zu, während er das Auto auf der Hauptstraße noch weiter beschleunigte. „Willst du mir jetzt ein Knöllchen verpassen, oder was? Das hier ist 'ne verschissene Verfolgungsjagd!“

Connor korrigierte etwas seine Sitzposition. „Na schön. Erzählen Sie mir wenigstens, woher Sie wussten, dass das Taxi der Fluchtwagen des Täters sein würde?“

Hank lachte kurz auf. „Ganz ehrlich? War bloß gut geraten. Aber mal ehrlich: Ein Taxi vor _dem_ Nobelkaufhaus in Detroit? Wer sich nicht mindestens einen Sportwagen leisten kann, kann sich auch keine solche Designerprodukte leisten. Selbst die Mitarbeiter haben da Firmenwagen.“

Er warf erneut einen kurzen Blick auf den Bildschirm des Radars. Der rot blinkende Punkt wanderte jetzt immer weiter aus der Stadt heraus und bog schließlich in eine Landstraße weiter außerhalb ein. Hank schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo will dieser Typ bloß hin?“

Fünf Minuten später standen sie vor einem kleinen See, der an einen Waldweg angrenzte und sahen gerade noch, wie das Dach des Autos in den Wellen versank.

„Denken Sie, er ist noch da drin?“, fragte Connor.

Hank schüttelte den Kopf. „Unwahrscheinlich. Aber eins ist sicher.“ Er seufzte. „Der Peilsender ist mit dem Auto abgesoffen. Wir haben jetzt keine Ahnung mehr, wo er hin ist.“ Connor sah, wie sein Partner wütend die Hände zur Faust ballte. „Wir haben nichts.“

**Chicken Feed, nächster Morgen**

„Ich habe noch einmal darüber nachgedacht, was Sie gesagt haben, Lieutenant. Sie hatten recht. Es gibt tatsächlich Dinge, an die man sich lieber nicht erinnern möchte.“

„Aha... und wo kommt diese wundersame Erkenntnis plötzlich her?“

„Gestern, als ich den Täter vor dem Auktionshaus verfolgt habe, erinnerte ich mich an etwas, das vor ein paar Monaten passiert ist. Ich denke, deshalb ist mir der Täter entwischt. Hätte ich diese Erinnerung nicht gehabt, hätte ich schon viel eher geschossen. Sie hinderte mich irgendwie daran, meine Pflicht zu erfüllen.“

„Hmm...“ Hank wirkte nachdenklich. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, bevor er antwortete. „Darf ich fragen, was das für eine Erinnerung war?“

Connor wich seinem Blick aus, holte seine Münze hervor und ließ sie über seine Finger gleiten, während er sprach. „Ich... ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich habe sie gelöscht.“

„Du hast _was_?“ Hank stellte mit einer solchen Wucht den Becher zurück auf den kleinen, fragilen Stehtisch, dass der Verkäufer leicht alarmiert zu ihnen herüberschaute. Wäre Connor ein Mensch gewesen, hätte er mit Sicherheit vor Schreck die Münze fallen lassen. Stattdessen sah er bloß auf und versuchte aus Hanks aufgebrachtem Verhalten herauszulesen, was er jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht hatte.

„Verdammt, Connor!“

„Sie hatten doch selbst gesagt, es wäre nützlich sich an bestimmte Dinge nicht mehr zu erinnern und ohne diese Erinnerung hätten wir den Täter mit Sicherheit gefasst. Es war logisch, sie zu löschen, damit so etwas nicht noch einmal vorkommt.“

Hank schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist tatsächlich immer noch mehr Maschine als ich dachte, Connor. Sicher, manchmal wünscht man sich, dass man schlechte Erinnerungen einfach so los werden könnte. Aber unsere Erinnerungen sind das, was uns ausmacht. Sowohl die guten, als auch die schlechten. Wer wären wir, wenn wir einfach beliebig Teile aus unserem Gedächtnis löschen würden?“ Er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Partners und drückte sie leicht. „Wir machen nun mal Fehler, Connor. Aber um aus ihnen lernen zu können, müssen wir uns auch an sie erinnern.“

Connor betrachtete einen Augenblick lang die Münze. Was Hank ihm soweit erzählt hatte ergab zwar Sinn, doch es drängte sich ihm eine Frage auf. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er sie stellen sollte, doch letztendlich gewann der Drang, es wissen zu wollen die Oberhand.

„Was ist mit dem Tod ihres Sohnes? Das ist nichts, woraus sie etwas lernen könnten. Es war etwas, das Sie nicht in der Hand hatten.“

Hank ließ seine Hand zurück auf den Tisch sinken und dachte eine Weile darüber nach, bevor er antwortete. „Seinen Tod zu vergessen, würde bedeuten Cole zu vergessen. Ich würde eher sterben, als mich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern zu können.“

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte war ursprünglich als Mehrteiler geplant. Da ich jedoch mein Schnecken-Schreibtempo kenne und erstmal noch mehrere andere Projekte beenden möchte, bleibt es wohl erstmal bei diesem One-Shot.  
> Ich hoffe, es ist nicht all zu schlimm, dass der Täter nicht mehr gefasst wurde. Aber so ist das eben auch bei der Polizei: Mal gewinnt man, mal verliert man. :D


End file.
